Morsmordre
by ChoCedric
Summary: He thinks his father is nothing but a hypocrite with his fanatical rules and laws. He wants nothing more than to get revenge on the man who he feels is never there for him. A Barty Crouch Jr. character study.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Morsmordre

By: ChoCedric

As Barty Crouch Jr. grows up, he feels as if his father is never there for him. He's always so busy with his stupid Ministry, and is very fanatical about all the rules. He despises the dark arts and anything to do with them, and he preaches his laws to Barty whenever he does see him. As the First War rages on and on, Barty Jr. thinks the man is nothing but a hypocrite, and he grows angrier and angrier with him.

He makes some friends at school who tell him he can get back at his father if he wants, that he can show him who exactly has the power around here. Barty feels a great sense of euphoria when he is told that the Dark Lord will give him power beyond any other being, and he agrees to join him with a big smile on his face. The thrill that goes through him when he practices dark magic ... it is nothing he's ever experienced before. The more he casts those forbidden spells, the more addicted he is to it. It's rather like those pathetic Muggles and their drugs, he thinks as he practices on small animals.

Barty feels his mother is too submissive to his father, and he thinks she is a weak, sentimental fool. He feels a great connection with the Dark Lord, for both men hate their fathers. His lust for power grows as he becomes closer and closer with the Dark Lord's inner circle. He for once feels accepted, as though he belongs in this group of people. It's wonderful to be finally getting back at all those mudblood scum who don't know what they're talking about, who don't belong in society, who are allowing wizarding pureblood traditions to die.

When the Dark Lord falls, he is beyond livid. He wants to know how he was beaten, and he, Bella, Rodolphus, and Rabastaan call on the Longbottoms for answers. Naturally, those mudblood lovers are as stubborn as ever, so it's not his fault they go insane, it's their own. When he's dragged into the courtroom to face his father, he acts all weepy, knowing that his father won't fall for it but he prays his mother will. He wants to try to find his master, to stay out of Azkaban so he can attempt to look for him. It won't be any use to him to be behind bars. He sobs and whimpers, and he feels a corrosive hatred towards his father when he and his fellow Death Eaters are convicted. It's plain to see that his father doesn't care about his own son, he's actually happy to have him thrown into Azkaban.

But then, what do you know, his weak, sentimental mother comes to save him, and dies in his place. Then it is a life of absolute hell, being subjected to the Imperius Curse for hours and only having Winky the house-elf for company. He wants to breathe the fresh, sweet air again, to feel that power flowing through his veins as his captors writhe and scream on the ground.

When he is finally able to break free of the curse at the Quidditch World Cup, he experiences a wild joy that he has not felt since his encounter with the Longbottoms. He sees the wand of none other than that brat Harry Potter sticking out of the boy's pocket, and he grabs it, feeling that great adrenaline rush course through his veins. When he casts the Dark Mark and all those scum run away, he feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure that he frightened those little urchins, the ones who gave up on his Lord and thought him dead, all those misfits who went back into regular society and pretended that their master never existed. Bah! He'll get them back if it's the last thing he does.

It feels wonderful to frighten the maniac Auror, Alastor Moody, enough to get all the information he needs out of him. Acting as Moody gives him a twisted sense of accomplishment, especially when he manages to fool Albus Dumbledore. And oh, what a peculiar feeling to be looking in the eyes of Neville Longbottom, even offering him tea! He helps Harry Potter through the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament, and when he and the Diggory boy disappear with the Triwizard Cup, he knows his job is done.

When Potter comes back with the Diggory boy, dead, in his arms, and he's muttering about how the Dark Lord came back, Barty's furious. He thought the Dark Lord would have killed Potter, he never thought that the no-good little brat would elude him again. He feels nothing but bitterness as he is locked in a room with a dementor that Fudge has ordered to come, and the dementor grabs him and is ready to suck out his soul. He had Potter in the palm of his hand, but of course, Dumbledore was there to save him, as always. But Barty knows that the Dark Lord will have the last laugh, that there is absolutely no way that Potter can possibly defeat him. The dementor can suck out his soul all it wants, but his master will still win. This is the last thought he has before his whole world goes black, as well as a quiet "See you in hell, Father." He definitely gained a lot of pleasure out of being the one to end his father's life.

And as the coldness bites into him, the last word he utters is:

"Morsmordre!" 


End file.
